(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination type cargo screen, including a cover screen and a barrier net, that is movable forwards and rearwards within a luggage compartment of a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A recreational vehicle is generally provided with a luggage compartment between a rear seat and a rear door, and a cargo screen is provided to secure the luggage in the compartment. Generally, the cargo screen includes a cover screen and a main body, in which the cover screen is secured when not in use. A combination type cargo screen additionally includes a barrier net that separates the luggage compartment from the passenger compartment.
However, there may be a considerable distance between the cargo screen and the rear end of the vehicle. A user therefore must enter the luggage compartment, or at least put his hand on the floor, to pull out the cover screen.